


The Coffee Girl

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair Pulling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex (female), plus size, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst working with the food services crew on the set of a new movie, Grace finds herself surprised to find that Sebastian Stan is a big sweetie in real life, but doesn’t think he’d ever go for a girl like her - plus size. When caught in a storm whilst delivering his coffee to his trailer and having to take shelter there, she finds out just how wrong she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don’t normally take requests or prompts, but the requester came to me with such a brilliant idea that i felt inspired to write it!  
> I had also had A LOT of requests to do another plus size OFC story, so here we are!  
> I have imagined Sebastian to look like the above photo in this fic.

The Coffee Girl

Grace worked the espresso machine with her usual skill, pouring the shots into the waiting take out cups before adding the requested milks and syrups as per what the cast had specified. With a smile curling at her lips she picked up Sebastian’s cup last, knowing he liked his drink screaming hot, leaving it until last so that it wouldn’t have cooled. Putting the lids on quickly she stacked the cups onto a tray, hooked the basket of pastries over her arm and made her way to the set.

Moments later when she arrived she saw that they were just coming to the end of a scene, the gritty cop thriller they were shooting having some quite intense scenes that were being filmed on the set, a large open space in the wilds of the countryside, trailers hidden from view in a dip in the valley away from where they were doing the outdoor parts. As if on cue the director shouted cut and a small swarm of actors surrounded her, a flurry of hands and the tray was almost cleared of the drinks, the basket of pastries rapidly heading towards empty.

Through the mêlée Grace looked up, seeing him as he stood to the side and waited for the vultures to clear. She felt her cheeks flush when their eyes met for a brief moment, before she shyly looked away. Finally the crowed cleared and she immediately recognised the long fingers that were curling around the last cup that was left on the tray;

“Grace, Sweetheart... thank you”

Sebastian peered into the almost empty basket that still swung on her arm, pulling the napkins aside as he searched for a treat;

“Any Cherry pastries left?” he asked hopefully.

Grace set the empty tray on its end against her leg and turned her attention to the basket, looking in;

“Sorry Mr Stan, it looks like there’s just Pecan Maple or Apple Cinnamon ones now”

“Damn” he said quietly, pulling a childlike pouty face; “There’s never any cherry ones”

Grace watched as he reached into the basket and pulled out a pastry, remaining stood next to her as he looked out over the set. She’d grown quite fond of Sebastian, no that was a blatant lie, she had a huge crush on this gorgeous hunk of prime Romanian Beef and it didn’t help that he was so sweet and treated her with such kindness. Any time anyone started to make a joke about her size Sebastian was always the first person to shut that person down, it gave her hope that not all men were asshats about plus size women, but likewise Sebastian was a huge star and absolutely stunning, he no doubt would go for a tall leggy supermodel so she knew it was just a fantasy.

“You know Grace; you don’t need to call me Mr Stan... Sebastian is fine...”

Before Grace could answer the director called everyone back to set, the next scene having been prepared and was ready to go. She watched as Sebastian tipped his head back and drained his coffee cup and she couldn’t help but to stare at the elegance of his neck and jaw as he did so. The way his hair fell back away from his face where it had been kept jaw length for the role only made the whole thing even worse, causing her to feel her panties dampen. Thankfully she was able to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her lips, instead smiling at him as he handed her his empty cup, watching as he jogged back to the set. Her heart leapt a little when he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a little wave and smile.

“Come on Grace, pull yourself together” she muttered as she made her way back to the food truck to start the preparations for the lunch rush with the other catering crew.

The day flew by with additional extra’s arriving for a crowd scene just before lunch, the orders coming in thick and fast which meant that Grace was rushed off her feet, barely getting chance to even smile at Sebastian as he appeared in the queue, waiting patiently his turn in line with the extra’s rather than rushing to the front of the line like some big stars would do. As she leant forwards and handed him his order she saw his eyes dart to her chest, her blouse having opened a little more as she bent over from her elevated position in the truck. As his eyes came quickly  back up to her face she saw those beautiful pools of pale blue darken a little, the tip of his tongue press to his upper lip as he smiled at her and thanked her for his food, yet the smile wasn’t his usual playful one, this was a little darker, almost lust filled.

With the line still growing behind him Grace didn’t have time to dwell on that moment, and by the time they’d served everyone the lead actors were being called for a script amendment run through so she just put it down to her imagination rather than anything else. Her day was soon over, clearing up the truck ready for the next day. With Sebastian’s smile still in her mind she made her way home for an early night ready for another hectic shift he following day.

~*~

The next day brought dark skies that threatened to empty at any moment, a cold wind blowing across the set that had the director keeping the actors in their trailers as they awaited a break in the weather. It didn’t however mean a break for Grace and the catering crew, still needing to deliver coffee’s to the cast, darting between the trailers as they dodged fat raindrops that started to fall. As usual when she was doing trailer runs she had a 2-way radio strapped to her belt, the easiest way to getting orders back to the truck. Crossing the open expanse of threadbare grass between the path and Sebastian’s trailer the raindrops started to grow heavier, the radio at her waist starting to pick up static which meant there was more than likely about to be an electrical storm any moment. Knocking on the door of his trailer she waited, pulling the hood of her waterproof jacket over her head as the rain got heavier, tapping her feet on the ground as she waited;

“Come on Sebastian... I’m freezing my butt off out here...” she muttered to herself.

Knocking again she called out;

“Mr Stan? Sebastian... Are you in there? It’s me; Grace... I’ve got your coffee...”

Greeted by stony silence she took a deep breath knowing she would have to sprint back across the now muddy grass back to the safety of the food truck to escape the storm. Just as she was turning to leave the door opened and she was greeted by the most beautiful sight she could ever have imagined;

“Grace! Get in here out of the rain! You’ll get soaked!”

Sebastian was standing at the door with just a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and it was obvious he had been mid shower when she’d knocked. The fact that she was indeed soaked but it was mainly her panties had her grinning to the floor as she stepped in past him, squeezing her curves between his chiselled body and the narrow doorway of the trailer. Holding the coffee away from his mostly naked body she stood dripping on the rug for a moment, the both of them just looking at each other before he finally broke the silence;

“Sorry... I was in the shower...”

“So I see” she couldn’t help but grin as she unashamedly looked him up and down, the smile that curled at the corners of her mouth turning into a full grin before she came to her senses;

“I brought your coffee Mr Sta... Sebastian...”

Holding out the cup she watched as his muscles moved in a synchrony with his limbs, and it was only when he was up close to her did she actually realise how huge he was, his chest so broad and arms that looks like he could crack walnuts with his biceps and triceps. Taking the cup from her he grinned;

“Not really the weather to be carrying pastries around?”

Returning his smile she reached into the large pocket of her waterproof jacket, pulling out an only slightly crushed paper bag. Setting it on the side she watched with a smile on her face as he placed the cup next to it and gently teased the pastry from the paper, his eyes lighting up when he saw the bright red glaze;

“A cherry one!”

Grace couldn’t quite believe her eyes as she watched Sebastian make orgasmic noises as he bit into the pastry, his eyes half closed as he groaned as the delectable sweetness hit his taste buds;

“Oh my god... this is amazing...” he mumbled out between mouthfuls.

Before Grace could respond with an even halfway intelligent answer the radio at her hip crackled into life;

“Grace? Come in Grace...”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“There’s a storm about to hit, the set is going into lockdown” her bosses’ voice crackled over the radio, the rain hitting the trailer roof getting louder; “Where are you?”

“Just delivering Mr Stan’s coffee to him”

“Well stay there, we’re about to get thunder and lightning hit us, we need everyone to stay put until the storm passes”

“Ok sure”

Grace set the radio on the side and smiled at Sebastian as he finished the last bite of the pastry;

“Looks like you’re stuck here with me then” he smirked as he looked her up and down

“Oh I don’t think that’s such a bad thing”

He was standing close enough for her to be able to see that he had a small spot of red glaze on stuck to his lip;

“You’ve got a little bit of glaze...” she motioned to his mouth

“You’ll just have to help me with that...”

He rested his hands either side of her as he loomed over Grace’s short frame, making her realise just how huge he had become with all the training. Even compared to her he still made her feel tiny, his mouth edging closer to hers until she could feel his warm breath on her skin;

“Sebastian...” she whispered; “Are you sure you want this?... Someone like me?”

He paused;

“What? Beautiful? Funny? Bringer of food?”

“I mean... someone bigger...” Grace couldn’t meet his eyes for a moment

“I have a confession to make...” her heart sank for a moment at those words that came from his mouth, but lifted as he continued; “I have dreamt about that ass of yours... those round hips... how you would look on your hands and knees as I take you from behind... the smack of my skin against yours as I pound into you, holding onto your beautiful titties as I pull you harder back onto my cock”

She actually saw a slight blush spreading to his cheeks as he made this admission, yet as they finally met each other’s gaze she saw his eyes cloud with lust. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer;

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you pull my hair as you fuck me? Talk dirty? Pull on my nipples?”

She didn’t get an answer, instead he pressed his lips to hers and she finally got to taste that cherry glaze. His lips full and soft as his mouth opened and his tongue pushed against hers, their kiss deepening as she pulled him tighter to her body. She could feel his cock hard against her stomach, his towel doing nothing to hide his arousal from her.

It was only when he started to pull at the wet jacket that she still wore that they broke apart, Grace tugging at his towel and in one swift moment let it drop to the floor.

“Well that’s not fair...” he grinned; “I might need that back, you’ve made me all wet from your jacket”

Pressing a finger to his lips she walked him backwards towards the bedroom of the trailer;

“It’s only payback Sebastian... you made me all wet the minute you opened that door in just a towel”

When they reached the doorway he stopped, firmly planting his feet on the soft carpeted floor, his legs spread as he stood rooted to the spot, stopping Grace as she advanced on him;

“Before I get you on that bed beneath me, I need to get you out of those clothes”

His fingers quickly hooked under the trim of her top, pulling it up over her head before tossing it aside as he gazed at her breasts, full and heavy as her bra struggled to contain them. Pulling her into a brief embrace his hand reached around her back and deftly unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down her arms before it joined her top in a heap on the floor. He dipped his head down as he cupped the heavy orbs in his big hands, his lips closing around first one nipple then the other, his tongue dancing over the hardened nubs.

As he suckled harder Grace felt his hands go to the fastening of her demin skirt, releasing the button and drawing the zipper down, tugging her skirt over her hips until she was standing in just her panties and boots. Releasing her nipple from his lips he grinned at her as he sunk to his knees, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief as he hooked his fingers over the waistband of her panties, his tongue dancing out to wet his lips as he dragged them down her legs. As he reached her boots she quickly toed them off, letting him gently pull her sodden panties from her legs. He rested his strong hands on her thighs and buried his face in the apex of her thighs, groaning out his pleasure at her scent.

“God... Grace, you smell divine. I can’t wait to taste you”

Grace was a little surprised, not many men had ever wanted to go down on her, and the few that had were pretty poor at it when they did;

“Are you sure?”

Sebastian stood in front of her, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled kindly;

“Darling... do you think I would be in this situation if I wasn’t sure?” He held his cock and playfully tapped it against her hip as he continued; “Do you think I’d be so turned on that I’d be leaking precum down your thigh if I didn’t want this?”

Kissing her briefly he rested his hands on her shoulders;

“Please, lay on the bed so I can taste you. I want you to come all over my mouth before I finally let you have my cock”

Grace eased herself onto the bed, surprised at how comfortable it was as she settled against the cool covers. Her attention turned back to Sebastian as he stalked the few feet to the edge of the bed, crawling up the mattress until he was kneeling between her legs. With strong hands he eased her knees further apart, a look of delight on his face as he revealed her gleaming pussy, her arousal already a sheen on her inner thighs.

Grace watched with baited breath as he lowered his head between her legs, his tongue darting out to swipe a firm stroke through her folds before his hands settled next to his face and parted her folds like the petals of a lily, blossoming before him as a vision of soft pinks. As he raised his gaze to Grace’s face he kissed her clit, his lips pursing around the hardened bud before he swiped his tongue over it making Grace cry out in pleasure. As he did it again Grace let her head fall back against the covers as her hands found their way into his soft hair, curling his tresses around her fingers as he went to town, alternating his tongue between lapping at her entrance and tormenting her clit. When he slid a finger into her entrance she felt her body involuntarily clench around him and felt more than heard the groan that came from his lips. When he slid a second finger in alongside it Grace saw stars, her walls gripping him as sparks seemed to fly from her clit as he sucked it, her orgasm rushing over her as she came with a scream.

As Grace came down from the most intense orgasm she’d ever had Sebastian crawled up the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her briefly before nuzzling against her neck, pressing soft kisses to her collarbone. Overhead the storm continued to rage, lightning illuminating the room through the muted daylight, followed almost immediately by a loud clap of thunder. The sound of rain hammering against the roof of the trailer got louder as the storm got stronger, Sebastian’s kisses advancing to Grace’s breasts as he rocked his hard cock against her hip;

“Have you recovered enough yet for a bit more fun my sweet Grace?”

Turning to face him Grace grinned;

“How would you like me?”

Even in the low light she saw him blush, and it warmed her heart how such an attractive man could still be so shy about this;

“On your knees so I can take you from behind”

They moved on the bed, Grace kneeling on the covers as she watched him reach into the cabinet and grab a condom, quickly tearing the package and rolling it over his hard shaft, surprised that the latex would stretch that much to be able to cover his considerable girth and length. The bed dipped as he climbed on behind her, his warm hands dancing over her skin as he lightly stroked down her back, following the curve of her hips before playfully squeezing her butt. His hands rested on her thighs as his knee nudged hers further apart, and that’s when she felt the smooth touch of his cock nudging at her folds. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him guiding his cock with his hand as he crested her tight channel, pushing in slightly before grabbing hold of her hips. With a smirk he met her gaze and at the same time pushed in slowly.

“Oh FUCK!”

Grace cried out, with each glorious inch that entered her she thought she’d gone to heaven, only for him to continue. When she thought he was fully seated he seemed to push a little further, and by the time she felt the gentle bump of his pelvis against her butt she was panting from the exertion from having to hold back her orgasm, her walls so incredibly stretched around his cock that she feared it would send her over the edge before he’d even had chance to fuck her.

“Shhhhhh.... relax.... you feel so good Grace... I can feel your walls trembling around me... let me fuck you...”

He gently stroked her back and she felt her body relax as his hips started to move, slowly pulling out before pushing back in, easing the way as he stretched her so beautifully. She felt his hand smooth over her back and rest on her shoulder, his voice closer to her as he leant over to speak;

“Tell me how it feels Grace...”

“So good... You’re so big... Your firm thighs against mine... Oh god... yes...”

“Do you want me to tug your hair? Fuck you harder?”

“Yes... please Sebastian...”

Curling his fingers into her loose tendrils he tugged, firm enough to pull her head back a little, but not hard enough to hurt. The moan that came from her lips made him pulse within her, making him thrust into her quicker, the sound of his hard muscled thighs slapping against the back of her soft flesh filling the room as it was accompanied by a breathy chorus of sighs and moans. He tugged a little harder on her hair and she got the message to kneel up a little, her hands lifting from the mattress as she arched her back. The new angle had his cock rubbing against her sweet spot high up inside her, and when his free hand curled around her to grasp as her tits she could feel herself coming undone again;

“Oh Sebastian... yes... I’m almost there...”

“Me too darling... just a little longer... hold out for me so we can cum together...”

His voice was like honey, turning her on even further as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and that was the final stimulation that she needed to fall over that precipice she’d been hanging onto, coming with a scream as her body shook. Through the mists of pleasure that enveloped her she was aware of the beautiful sounds that were coming from Sebastian’s mouth as he spilled into her, and she could feel his cock shaking within her tight velvet walls as he drained himself until he was spent. Finally he wrapped both arms around her and sank back onto his heels, pulling her with him as he embraced her from behind, pressing kisses to her cheek as his body shuddered with the echoes of his orgasm, Grace’s own body feeling the aftershocks of her own.

Finally Sebastian’s voice broke the silence in the room;

“I should really go and sort myself out...”

“Yeah... ok...”

As he disappeared into the small bathroom Grace considered her options for a moment before climbing off the bed and grabbing her clothes. As she was about to step into her panties Sebastian’s voice behind her startled her a little bit;

“What are you doing?”

“Umm... getting dressed?”

He turned her in his arms, a warm smile on his face;

“Don’t you dare... you get under those covers...”

Grace’s attention was drawn to the radio that they’d left on the counter in the main living area;

“I should really check to see if I’m needed back at food services...”

The sound of the rain overhead followed by another loud clap of thunder had Sebastian cock his eyebrow at her before he strode over to the radio and pressed the button;

“This is Sebastian in Trailer 22, is there any update on the storm?”

The radio crackled with static for a moment before the catering manager’s voice could be heard;

“Hi Mr Stan, looks like it’ll be at least another hour if not two... everything ok there?”

“Yes... all good...”

“Is Grace still with you?”

Grace cringed as she heard her bosses voice enquire after her, but was put at ease as Sebastian replied;

“Oh yes, she’s been a model employee Sir”

“Good to hear that Mr Stan. She’s missing her break so make sure she tags an hour onto the end of whenever the storm ends, she deserves a break as she works so hard”

“Will do Sir”

He released the call button and grinned at her;

“See? That means we’ve got at least three hours more... now get under those covers so I can come and keep you warm”

She was under the covers in a flash, watching as he ran to the bed and jumped on, burrowing under the covers until their limbs were entangled and their naked bodies pressed together. As the storm still raged overhead they made their own noise, taking advantage of the bad weather to it fullest.


End file.
